


things that shine

by bicroft



Series: SidGeno Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicroft/pseuds/bicroft
Summary: Sid told himself he was going to blow this internship out of the water from day one, but, the truth was a bit more anticlimactic.





	things that shine

**Author's Note:**

> And we're BACK, kids. One more fic on the books for 2017!!!! 
> 
> @don'tbreakmycarterhart on tumblr asked for "sidgeno with 49" for a prompt meme, which just so happened to be boss/intern au!!!! Title stolen from Taylor Swift's "Ours" because it's an unabashed bop.

Sid told himself he was going to blow this internship out of the water from day one, but, the truth was a bit more anticlimactic.

On day one, his Uber dropped him off at the wrong building and left him to be rained on the whole ten blocks it took him to get to the right place and look liked a drowned rat once he finally got there ten minutes late. On day two, he managed to trip into a mud puddle coming back from lunch, destroying not only his best dress shirt, but the stack of papers he’d been working on sorting through, and really, he’d just rather not think about day three.

Day four, though? Day four, he told himself he was going to fucking nail it.

And nail it he did, right up until he walked into the building, and had coffee spilled all the way down his front. “Shit,” he hissed, loud enough that heads turned, and he turned even redder than he had been already.

“Sorry,” The man who spilled it on him seemed more surprised by Sid’s explicative than the fact that he’d just spilled his hot coffee onto another human being. “You okay?”

“I- uh,” Sid lost any and all capacity for eloquence when he actually got a look at the guy, any protests or platitudes he might’ve had lost when his brain short circuited and the only thing left was the world “tall.” _Cute and tall._ “I’m, euh... good? I think. It’s just- hot, and now my shirt-”

“You’re have something for stain?” The man thankfully cut Sid off with a question before he could babble some more. “So sorry, on phone so not looking where I’m going.”

“It’s fine, really,” Sid said, even though it _wasn’t_ fine, and he was absolutely already late and oh, god, he was going to be absolutely eviscerated by the project manager for being late and a mess again, and—

“Come back up to office with me, I’m have one you can borrow.” It took Sid a second to blink himself out of his panic and realize what the man was offering and, really, he could’ve sobbed.

“Thank you,” he said. “That’s nice of you, but I have to get to a meeting, and I’m already late.”

“I’m walk you to meeting after,” the man insisted. “Explain what happened.”

Sid pressed his lips into a line and thought it over for a second. It would probably be better to go into a meeting with back up and a clean shirt than dirty and making excuses, and- well, it wasn’t like Sid had a lot of experience with cute guys asking to give him their spare shirts. “Thank you,” he said again, and the man smiled as he steered him toward the elevators.

“No problem,” the man said, beaming now. “How long you been working here? I haven’t seen you around before, I’m not think.”

“Internship,” Sid said. “I’ve only been here a few days.”

“Oh!” The man’s face lit up even more, if that were possible, and Sid felt himself melt under the sunniness of his smile. “Good! Think I’m not forget your face, but, not so sure.”

“No,” Sid said, flushing at the- compliment? The attention, probably; it’d been awhile. “Very new- my, uh. Face. In this place.”

The man laughed, probably out of pity, and extended his hand. “I’m Evgeni, then,” he said.

“Sid,” Sid said, shaking the man’s hand and feeling so, so grateful his knees didn’t buckle when Evgeni parroted his name like it was something precious.

“Sid,” he said, smile well over a thousand watts now. “Good to meet you, Sid.”

“Mhm,” Sid said, and then rebooted and cleared his throat. “I mean- you, too. It’s good to meet you.”

“You like working here so far?” Evgeni asked, hitting the up button on the elevator.

The doors opened as Sid was nodding. “It’s nice,” Sid said. “Working here is great, even if my luck hasn’t been.”

“What’s happen?” Evgeni asked, pressing the button for the floor. Sid was too busy looking at his actual hands- his huge, _huge_ hands- to take a second to see what floor he’d hit, but it was much higher up than Sid had been so far- one of the executive floors, maybe?

“Just- a lot of bad luck,” Sid said, shrugging and shoving his hands into his pockets. “I think it’s turning around, though.”

“Yes?” Evgeni really needed to stop smiling at him before Sid passed out. “Good, I’m glad. You’re maybe want to work here, after internship?”

“That’s the goal,” Sid said. “But, we’ll see.”

“We will,” Evgeni said, and the doors finally opened.

Sid was expecting maybe a hallway lined with offices, but what he stepped out into instead was a spacious, sleekly decorated waiting area with a surprised looking receptionist sitting behind a desk at one end.

“Sir,” she said. “I wasn’t expecting you back so soon.”

“Just stepping in for second,” Evgeni said, and his smile was entirely different now, tight and forced.

“Of course,” the receptionist eyed Sid with thinly veiled disdain, and he felt immediately dressed down and more out of place than he had already known he was.

He dropped his gaze and felt himself go red, but a second later, his eyes shot back up when he felt Evgeni’s hand on my shoulder. “Sid,” he said. “How you take your coffee?”

“I, uh. Cream and sugar,” Sid said, frowning at him.

“Call out for us, yes?” Evgeni said to the receptionist. “Have delivered, please. Sid and I will be in my office.”

“Yes sir,” the receptionist said, and the look she gave Sid this time was more surprised than anything. Sid couldn’t do anything but look a bit helpless in return as Evgeni started towards the large double doors behind her, sweeping Sid up with him.

“I really, really have to get to my meeting,” Sid said as the doors closed behind them.

“Promise I’m get you there,” Evgeni said, taking his hand away. Sid immediately felt its loss, and felt stupid for maybe wishing he’d kept it there a little longer. It’d been too long since he’d had human contact.

Sid took a second to look around the office, and that was all the time he needed to know that he was so, so out of his depth here. Evgeni’s paperweights probably cost more than his entire outfit. He made himself stare resolutely forward as Evgeni shuffled around somewhere in the corner, because he refused to look over and see that the man had a closet in his office. _Who has a closet in their office?_

“I’m not sure how well this fit you,” Evgeni said, finally coming back into Sid’s line of sight. “But- should be good, for now. I’m can get your shirt dry cleaned and back to you by lunch.”

“Oh,” Sid said, staring at the shirt now, because it was absolutely designer, and probably tailored, and _Jesus fucking Christ he was so, so out of his depth here what he was doing?_

“Sid?” Evgeni sounded concerned, but Sid was too busy focusing on the shirt and keeping himself from absolutely fucking losing it to look at him. “Sid, You okay?”

“I think,” Sid said, and his voice was shaking a little, and he hated it. “I need to sit down. Can I sit down?”

“Of course,” Evgeni said, no hesitation in his voice, hand in the small of Sid’s back as he helped him maneuver his way into one of the seats across from the desk. “Breathe, Sid, is fine, is fine.”

“I’m fine,” Sid said, even though that wasn’t exactly true. He wasn’t about to have a goddamn panic attack in front of the cutest guy he’d ever seen in his fancy office. He wasn’t.

Except that he already was, and it was so frustrating, and the fact that it was frustrating only freaked him out more, and—

“What you’re need me do?” Evgeni was crouched at his side, and he was so gentle when he put his hand over Sid’s where it was gripping the armrest that he could’ve cried.

“I just-” Sid sucked in a breath, and closed his eyes. “I’m. Fine. Just-” He turned his hand over, lacing his and Evgeni’s fingers together, and probably almost crushing the man’s hand with how tightly he was holding it.

It could’ve been hours or seconds when his heart finally started beating at a normal place again, but he couldn’t even take a second to be relieved when he opened his eyes again, automatically feeling a hot wash of shame come over him when he came face to face with Evgeni’s concerned face. “I am so, so sorry,” he said. “I don’t- I don’t do that in public, usually, and it was super unprofessional of me.”

“Do in private?” Evgeni asked, and he looked even more concerned. “Alone?”

“I mean,” Sid spluttered. “I- yeah.”

“Worse,” Evgeni said, sounding hurt. “No one should have to do alone, scary.”

“I’m fine,” Sid said. He wasn’t sure if he should feel flattered or more embarrassed, but his heart decided to flutter before his brain could solve that moral quandary.

“You sure?” Evgeni asked. “Not need something, nothing I’m can do?”

Flattered. Sid settled for flattered, and endeared, because Evgeni sounded so sincere and sweet that it might’ve given Sid a cavity- which sucked, because he didn’t have dental insurance. “I’m fine, Evgeni,” Sid said, smiling and squeezing his hand one more time, much gentler than before. “Thank you. Really.”

Evgeni smiles and stood, slowly letting his hand pull away from Sid’s. There was a splash of red on his cheeks, and it suited him so, so well. “I’m step out,” he said. “Let you change shirt. Coffee should be here soon.”

“Yeah,” Sid said, a bit breathless again, but in the best way. He watched Evgeni go with a smile and a quick second where his brain refused to function again because he’d never seen anyone look so good in slacks, ever.

He was in so, so over his head.

He changed as quickly as he could. The shirt was a bit too tight in the shoulders, and too long in the arms, but he made do all the same. He was just smoothing down the collar when someone knocked on the door and made him jump. “Come in!” he called.

“Just me,” Evgeni said as he poked his head in. “Have coffee.” Sid watched him flick his gaze across his chest, and couldn’t help but preen a little when the color returned to Evgeni’s cheeks.

“Does it look okay?” he asked. Sid had never been one to fish for compliments before, but, he couldn’t help himself now.

“Look- really good,” Evgeni said, clearing his throat and offering Sid a cup of coffee. “Here, sit.”

“I really do have to get to my meeting,” Sid said, apologetic.

“Oh! Meeting, yes!” Evgeni sounded like he’d entirely forgotten, but he nodded. “I’m walk with you, explain.”

“I don’t know if I can thank you enough for everything, this morning,” Sid said as they started back out of the office. He felt the eyes of Evgeni’s secretary on him again, probably catching on the fact that he wasn’t wearing the same shirt he came in there wearing, and he barely resisted the urge to flinch. Hopefully, she wasn’t the kind of person to participate in office gossip, but Sid wouldn’t count on it, the way his week was going.

“Is no problem,” Evgeni said, smiling at him the same way he had in the elevator and making Sid’s stomach do a few flips. “Honestly- don’t take wrong way, but… best thing I’m do all week is spill my coffee on you.”

“Oh,” Sid said. “I… yeah. It’s probably the best thing that’s happened to me this week, too.”

“Is… is it okay if I’m give you my number?” Evgeni asked. “For… get coffee, or lunch sometime, maybe, when you free?”

“Yes,” Sid said, probably too quick not to seem over eager, but the way Evgeni’s face lit up told him that he didn’t mind in the slightest.

They traded off phones, and Sid didn’t let him feel embarrassed when Evgeni’s turned out to be much less battered than his own. When he got it back, he had to huff a laugh at the line of smileys Evgeni had put into the last name slot. “You’re not have emojis,” Evgeni said. “Should fix, Sid, but I’m make do.”

“I’ll look into it,” Sid said.

By the time they got to the meeting room, everyone else was filing out, and as soon as he saw him, Sid’s project manager leveled him with a glare that probably should’ve vaporized Sid on the spot. “Sidney,” he said. “How great of you to finally show up.”

“I, uh-” Sid started to apologize, but Evgeni shouldered his way in front of him and cleared his throat. Sid didn’t know what it meant that he was _super_ attracted to how fucking _intimidating_ Evgeni could look when he was smiling like a schoolgirl the second before, but, he made sure he filed that thought away for later.

“Is—David, yes?” Evgeni said. “Sorry for holdup- Sid was with me, discussing project.”

“Oh.” David looked like he was about to piss himself. “Mr. Malkin! I had no idea you were back from New York so soon.”

 _Malkin._ Sid blinked, and his whole face went pale. “I’m sorry, did you say-”

“I’m borrow him for just a little bit longer,” Evgeni said, flicking his gaze back to Sid. His expression softened for a second, but shifted back once his focus was back on David. “Is fine?”

“Of course, of course,” David said. “Take all the time you need, sir. Sidney.” He nodded to Sid as he moved past him, but didn’t make eye contact.

“Malkin,” Sid said, as soon as he was out of earshot. “Evgeni Malkin, you’re the- the fucking _CEO_ , oh my god.” He’d had coffee spilled on him by _Evgeni Malkin_. He’d flirted with Evgeni Malkin!

He’d just said _fuck_ in front of his fucking _bosses boss._

“You’re not know,” Evgeni said, frowning, and looking apologetic. “I’m sorry, Sid, I’m think you _know_.”

“I should be the one apologizing,” Sid said. “I’m- I shouldn’t have taken up your time, you probably have so much more important stuff to get to.”

“You’re most important,” Evgeni said quickly. “I mean- I tell truth, when I say meet you is best part of week. Best part of… _month_ , year, maybe, and I’m… I’m still want to get lunch, if you do.”

This had to be a dream. This had to be some kind of fucking _weird_ , wonderful dream, because there was certainly no way that Evgeni Malkin could have any interest in _him_ \- but, then again, if it was a dream, there was no harm in Sid playing along for as long as it took to wake up, right? “Of course I want to,” he said, reaching out tentatively and squeezing Evgeni’s hand.

Evgeni looked like Sid had just given him the best gift in the world. “I’m text you,” he said. “Whenever you’re free, I’m can make time.”

“I probably won’t take a super long break today, since I’m so late,” Sid said. “But… tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Evgeni said, nodding. “I’m see you tomorrow, Sid.”

“See you tomorrow,” Sid said, and they both just stood there and smiled for a long while, fingers intertwined until Evgeni’s phone went off.

He frowned as he pulled it out of his pocket. “Have conference call in five minutes,” he said. “But… tomorrow.”

“I’ll see you around,” Sid said, and Evgeni nodded.

“See you, Sid.”

Sid watched him go again, and slumped against the wall as soon as he was around the corner. It only took a few second before his phone lit up with a text from Evgeni: a couple of parentheses, and two words.

_Can’t wait.)))_

Sid laughed to himself, a little hysterical. Maybe this internship wasn’t going to be so shitty, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Having a functional phone means, potentially, i have no excuse not to be writing as long as there's charge and access to my notepad, so, we'll see what that means for my productivity. 
> 
> Follow and prompt me on tumblr @sidsknee- and, also, feel absolutely free to holler at me about SidGeno because my inbox is always open and I'm already already doing it by myself in my mind 24/7.


End file.
